SingOff!
by kittycat090
Summary: Three-shot about Sonny/Chad. I would write more but i can't summarize to save my life.
1. Fan Mail

_Author's note: This will be a two-shot about Sonny/Chad or Channy. It would be a one-shot but I'm too lazy to type it all today. Enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer:If I owned Sonny With a Chance, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I?_

It was a normal day at the set of_ So Random_.Well, as normal as a day can get on _So Random. _Nico and Grady were arguing about which flavor of ice cream is the best, Tawni was practicing facial expressions in her mirror, Zora was hiding in the sarcophagus, and Sonny was reading her fan mail.

"Hey guys, look at this."Sonny said holding up some fan mail,"It's a fan letter for me and Tawni."

"They probably put your name on the letter by accident." Tawni commented.

Sonny began to open the letter, ignoring Tawni's snide comment. "_Dear Tawni and Sonny,_ _I am a huge fan of So Random! A lot of people in my school have talking about a sing-off sketch on your show. Kind of like American Idol, but way funnier. My friends and I started a petition for idea, and which we put in this letter. It would be so awesome if you used our idea!! Signed, The Students at Mica Middle School _"

"Wow, look at all people who signed this" Sonny said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea" Grady said.

"Yeah, Zora could be the judge, me and Nico could be really horrible singers, and Tawni and Sonny could be the good singers." Nico said.

"And people could vote who was the best singer on the _So Random_ website! Then I'll have proof that I'm the best singer!" Tawni said excitedly.

"We could sing songs that describe our life." Sonny added.

"So let's go tell Marshall!" Zora yelled while she scrambled out of the sarcophagus.

Sonny rushed out the door with her cast-mates to tell Marshall about their newest sketch.

_I know there isn't any Channy in this chapter, but its coming. I'll update really soon, I promise. :)_


	2. Inner Arguements

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this. I decided to make this a three shot unless you wanted this chapter to be 5 miles long. The good news is I have another idea for a fanfic!! So keep your eyes peeled because its coming soon!! Anyway back to the story..._

Marshall had loved the "America Sings" sketch idea. We had 2 hours to pick the perfect song to sing. We were only allowed to sing the chorus of our song. Nico and Grady were auditioning together and they were going to sing "Dontcha" by the Pussycat Dolls.

_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Dontcha?_

_Dontcha?_

The lyrics ran through Sonny's mind as she walked around the studio lot. It was a perfect day outside and she wanted to enjoy it. Suddenly the lyrics switched to "If U Seek Amy" by Britney Spears. Tawni had picked the song to sing so easily.

"_So why can't I think of a single song!"_ Sonny thought frustratingly.

As she walked past the set of Mackenzie Falls, her though wandered to Chad Dylan Cooper. She didn't feel starstruck when she was around him anymore. Sonny began arguing with herself. It was always the argument that came down to the same question: Who do you like more?

"_He is the single biggest jerk on the planet!" _said the part of Sonny that hated him.

"_But he isn't all bad! Remember, he helped you when you "sprained" your ankle!"_ said the part of Sonny that loved him.

"_That was just because you're really actress and you fooled him!! Besides, your not allowed to like him!"_

"_Well, it's not like I can stop liking that's impossible!"_

"_So do you hate Chad or do you like Chad more?"_

At that thought, Sonny stopped walking. She normally would stop the argument now and think about something else, but wanted to finish what she started.

"_It's complicated. Sometimes I think he the most self-centered person on Earth, and sometimes I think he's the nicest person ever."_

"_That it!"_

"_What's it?"_

"_That's the perfect song for you to sing!! 7 things by Miley Cyrus!!"_

Sonny ran back to the So Random! Set and crashed into Chad, who was still following Josh. Her heart was already pounding from running so fast and seeing Chad kicked it overdrive. She quickly ran into her dressing room with a quick hi to Josh. She decided to change the lyrics just a little bit so they fit her life better. She couldn't wait for the show to begin.


	3. Grand Finale

**Author's Note: I'm so EXTREMELY sorry for the really, REALLY long hiatus. You really should re-read the story otherwise this won't make any sense. But I'm going to post a bunch of one- shots soon, so you might want to put me on your Author Alert. Also, I got a complaint that Tawni's song is too mature, so I'm changing her song to _Fabulous_ by Ashley Tisdale. By the way, for all you Twilight fans, I put a reference in there. It's really easy to find. Even you Twilight haters will find it. OK, enough with my rambling, enjoy!! :)**

Chad's POV

Josh had insisted on making Chad watch the show while he was on set, so he sat down for 30 minutes of pure boredom. The only interesting thing was Sonny. She was the whole reason he didn't sue the producers of So Random for making him watch their lame show. She was the only reason he ever did anything nice. He figured if he was nicer, she'd like him better. The show was very lame in general. Rainy and Cloudy did the song "Dontcha" and looked like total fools. The blond girl sang in her high whiny voice:

_I want fabulous_

_That is my simple request_

_All things fabulous_

_Bigger and better and best!!_

_I need something inspiring to help get along,_

_I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

She was so annoying!! Why did people watch this show before Sonny came? They should have watched my show!! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! I'm way cooler than everyone on their cast! Except maybe Sonny is as awesome as me. Speaking of which, Sonny was the last one to sing. She said she was going to sing a song called 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. What kind of song is called that?

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_You're vain, your games, your confidence_

_You hate me, you like her_

_You make me smile, you make me scream_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

So she was singing about how much she hated me. Like I need more proof that she will never like me.

_You make me love you_

My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when I heard that line. It must be a mistake!! My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode.

_And compared to all things the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention_

_The 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_

_When we talk, I'm hypnotized_

_You make me smile, you make me scream_

_But I guess that both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand in mine, intertwined, every thing's alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

_You do_

By the end of the song, I sure that I had died from a heart attack and went to heaven. This was almost to good to be true. I had to talk to her and ask her why she sang that song. The crowd was on its feet screaming for her. I stood up and clapped as loudly as I could. When she saw me clapping, she grinned as wide she could.

She reminded everyone to vote on their website for who was the best singer. Note to Self: Vote for Sonny as many times as possible so she can beat the blond girl who likes to look in the mirror.

Sonny's POV

We said goodbye to everyone on the show and headed backstage.

"That was an awesome show guys" Nico said.

"Yeah, it was so funny when you guys started singing!!"I laughed.

"Let's get some fro-yo to celebrate!!"Grady said.

Everyone started walking to the cafeteria. I noticed Chad walking towards me.

"Sonny, you coming?" Nico asked.

"You guys go ahead." I called back.

"Nice show." said a voice behind me.

"Are you being sarcastic or do you actually mean that?" I replied coolly.

"I actually mean it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your really good at singing."

"Are you actually complimenting someone besides yourself!?" I asked bewildered.

"Of course. I can be nice, Sonny. After all, I am Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Aaaaaaand you're back."

"Why did you sing that song?" Chad questioned.

Sonny suddenly seemed uncomfortable. She glanced downward.

"Stop that"

"Stop what?"

"Trying to charm people by staring at them like that. It's not very nice to dazzled people all the time."

"I "dazzle" you?"

"Most of the time." Sonny answered truthfully.

"Well, if that dazzles you, then your going to swoon at this." Chad smirked

"At what?"

Chad slowly leaned forward and their lips crashed together. They both felt this weird warm fuzzy feeling go through them. It felt strangely _right. _It was like there was nothing Sonny wanted to do more than keep kissing Chad. They finally pulled away, gasping for air.

"So, I'm guessing you figured out that the song was about you " Sonny whispered.

"Yup."

"And I'm guessing that you like me."

"Yup."

"And I'm guessing you would agree to anything I ask right now."

"Nope."

"Darn it."

**Hope you liked it!!**

**Sorry for the suckish ending.**

**A lonely wounded review button was stumbling through the forest. All it needed to get better was for someone to click on it. Lots of people walked by but didn't click it.**

**SAVE THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!**

**(please)**


End file.
